


I Hope Your Apple Pie Is Freaking Worth It

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2010s, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Autumn, Baking, Banter, Boyfriends, Characters Watching Supernatural (TV), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Goth Ciel, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, New England, Pie, Spanking, Teasing, it's 2010, just one spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: After going apple picking, Sebastian and Ciel make good use of their apple surplus by baking apple pie while watching Supernatural.This is a sequel to This Tractor Hurts My Ass, but it can be read as a stand alone. Go read that first if you want more of these dorks.





	I Hope Your Apple Pie Is Freaking Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Autumn Sebaciel Event on tumblr for the Fireside Snacks prompt

Ciel’s bare feet padded along the hardwood floors of their New England home. Outside the autumn leaves were bright against the grey sky. He snuck into the kitchen doorway to see what his boyfriend was doing.

“I can hear you, you know.” Sebastian said, back turned to him.

“What are you making?”

“I’m not making anything yet. I’m prepping. You and I are going to bake apple pie. I was just cutting up the apples.”

He turned to face him, and his eyes met Ciel’s naked toes.

“You have to put some socks on!”

“No, I don’t. My feet are fine.”

“That’s a lie and you know it” he laughed.

Sebastian put down what he was doing a lifted his gothic boyfriend. He grabbed one of his feet.

“Ice cold.”

“So what? My hands are like that too!”

“Go put socks on and then we’ll bake.”

“Fine.”

Ciel turned and Sebastian spanked his ass playfully.

“Ay! I’m going!”

He trotted back upstairs. Sebastian washed his hands again before touching the ingredients. He returned and hugged his tree of a boyfriend from behind.

“Hello, little one.”

“Hey. You’re really warm.”

Once Ciel released him, he turned around.

“You have socks on, good boy.”

A blush burned Ciel’s cheeks.

“You can’t just say that whenever you want.”

He smirked.

“Oh, why not? We’re alone.”

“Because, it’s evil.”

Ciel turned the TV on so they could watch it across the island of their kitchen.

“I’m putting on _Supernatural_.” Ciel said, opening one of the DVD cases.

“A good choice for fall.”

“Mhm. And for making _apple_ _pie_. I’ve been recording the new episodes too.”

Ciel popped the disc in and pressed play. Sebastian looked at the recipe he printed.

“Come over here and help.”

“Alright.”

“Can you please get me brown sugar, white sugar, cinnamon, salt and lemon juice?”

He got the ingredients for him and Sebastian measured and mixed the ingredients into the cut apples.

“We have to let that sit for about an hour. We can make the dough now. Wash your hands.”

Ciel washed his hands. Sebastian got the ingredients this time and put them into the food processor.

“Pulse this a few times and then a few more then check and see if it’s just sticking together.”

“Okay.”

Ciel did as instructed and opened the processor to check.

“Perfect.”

Sebastian transferred it onto the tabletop.

“Pat it into a round shape.”

He stood behind Ciel as he did so. He kissed his neck and took over, dividing the dough in half and wrapping it in cling wrap.

“This has to go into the fridge for the same amount of time as the apples need to sit so let’s watch the show in there.”

They both washed their hands clean of the dough and went to the couch. The boyfriends cuddled as they continued the episode of their beloved show. Once it was over, it was time to continue the pie. Letting the DVD go to the next episode, they returned to the kitchen. After they washed their hands, Sebastian drained the juices from the apples into a bowl. He put it into a small pot with butter.

“I’ll do this part so you don’t burn yourself.”

“Okay, Gordon Ramsey!”

“Last time you made pasta you burned yourself on the pot.”

This shut the goth up.

He let the pot simmer until the juices caramelized. He mixed cornstarch into the apple chunks and floured the counter.

“Crust time!”

Sebastian rolled half the dough flat to the right size. Then, he transferred it to the glass pan and poked holes into the base with a fork.

“Want to help me with the lattice?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian repeated the flattening. He gave Ciel a pizza cutter.

“Cut the dough into half an inch strips. It’s okay if you screw up because we can just flatten the dough again. “

Ciel concentrated hard, determined to not screw it up. He cut the strips slow.

“If you focus any harder, smoke will start coming out of your ears.”

“Shut up.”

Once Ciel was done Sebastian said, “Lovely, can you get the apples from the fridge?”

Ciel did so and Sebastian let him put them into the pie base. He poured the caramelized apple sauce in it too, following the recipe.

Sebastian put the first layer of the lattice on and blended the doughy edges into the bottom crust. He lifted certain strips up to interlock them. It blew Ciel’s mind.

“How are you doing that?”

“I’m just following the recipe.”

“Shut up, Gordon Ramsey.”

“You’ve made that same insult twice now.”

“If desserts weren’t at stake I’d punch you.”

Instead he hugged Sebastian from behind. He squeezed him tighter, mimicking a boa constrictor.

“I can’t breathe!”

Ciel released him and smiled. His Blackberry buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it, having too much fun with his boyfriend.

Sebastian sealed the sides with extra dough. He brushed egg wash and sprinkled sugar on top and put it in the already preheated oven.

“This is going to take an hour so I’m gonna go to the supermarket and get ice cream and cider. Are you coming too?”

“No, I’m gonna watch the show.”

“Okay, if the timer goes off, take it out of the oven with mitts. Think you can handle that?”

Ciel scoffed.

“Yeah!”

Sebastian took the keys and left. When he returned, Ciel was curled up watching _Supernatural_. Surprisingly, the pie got taken out.

They ate their apple pie with vanilla bean ice cream, apple cider and _Supernatural._

“The apple pie was freaking worth the time it took to make.” Ciel said, referencing the show.

And Sebastian laughed.


End file.
